


just this time

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Werewolf Glimmer, Wordcount: 100, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “You’re taking up the couch, you know that right?”[Werewolf Glimmer]
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	just this time

Adora saw how Glimmer yawned, canines showing as she stretched her hairy arms, ears pointed back for a quick seconds as she adjusted her position on the couch, which was lying on it and taking up all the place.

She saw how her fluffy tail was wagging, and it made Adora smile.

“You’re taking up the couch, you know that right?”

“Well,” she said, tail still wagging. “It’s a full moon tonight and my whole body is becoming tired to prepare, so I think I should be excused. Yes, I’m playing the werewolf card.”

Adora sighed.

  
“Fine, just this time.”


End file.
